This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is looking at why some premature infants have intraventricular hemorrhage (IVH) and some do not. IVH is bleeding inside the brain and occurs most commonly in children born prematurely. It is hoped that this research will help to identify whether there is a genetic marker linked to babies with IVH. Intraventricular hemorrhage occurs in approximately 20% of babies born before 32 weeks of pregnancy (2 months before their due date). Doctors have shown that while some very ill, very low birth weight infants have IVH, other 'equally sick preterm infants'do not. Why IVH may occur in some babies and not others, we do not fully understand. There is information available suggesting that looking for specific genetic markers can identify adults who are at high risk for brain bleeds. The purpose of this study is to see if babies with IVH may have specific genetic markers that are not found in babies who do not have an IVH. Genetic markers may be used to help determine whether someone is at risk for developing certain diseases or conditions.